


Sleepovers and Ruby Lightning

by XenobotKin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blueberry-Peach Pie, Bonus confessions from Inuoka and Yuki, Boyfriends, Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, But I felt bad that all the other Nekoma soft bois were getting boyfriends, Confessions, I couldn't do him wrong like that uWu, I don't ship Teshiro with anyone, It's mostly Kenma being in love with Fukunaga, Lev Haiba is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matchmaker Kenma Kozume, Sleepovers, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobotKin/pseuds/XenobotKin
Summary: At a sleepover with Yuki, Lev, Kenma, and Inuoka, they talk about all their crushes. Kenma is outed to his crush, and well....I mean you know the rest
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Teshiro Tamahiko, Azumane Asahi/Shibayama Yuuki, Bokuto Koutarou/Haiba Lev, Fukunaga Shouhei/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Sleepy Overs

“Oooh! It says we should talk about our crushes!” Lev’s voice was way too…Lev, there, being a bit too excited.

Inuoka and Yuki’s faces both turned red. “Uh, Lev, I don’t…that might be a bit embarrassing!” Yuki had curled up and was holding Inuoka’s arm.

“Yeah, that’s a bit scary Lev. Besides, it’s a bit…uh well one of us is more obvious that the others, so its kind of at a disadvantage.” Inuoka had instinctively wrapped his arm around his smaller friend.

“Wait…who are you talking about So?” Kenma looked up from the gas station sushi he had bought. _Sleepovers aren’t that bad. Inuoka and Yuki are very sweet and nice. Lev is too, even though he’s a nuisance._ “I don’t think I know that any of your crushes are more obvious than the others’.”

Lev went quiet as he stuck a mayonnaise covered California roll in his mouth. Yuki and Inuoka quietly shuttered. _Lev, you’re scaring our friends with your rankness._ After swallowing, Lev opened his mouth. “Kenma, he was talking about you. We all have your crush narrowed down to one of two people.” Lev’s face went bright instantly. “Wait!!! W-what makes you think you know who we like??”

Kenma shrugged and looked away from his friends for a moment. “You guys. I’m very good at observing people.”

Inuoka shrugged. “Oh. Well I guess we should talk about it since I’m pretty sure that if you know who I like it makes it really awkward, huh?”

Kenma’s eyes squinted. “Inuoka, just say who you like to confirm.”

Inuoka’s lips puckered and he poked his fingers together. “I-I like Hinata. From Karasuno. He’s cute and funny and we both like trampolines.”

Yuki’s was brightened and he giggled. “That’s a wonderful reason for liking him, So.”

Kenma turned to Inuoka, honestly. “You guys think I like Shoyo?”

Lev gasped. “Do you not? I was sure it was him!”

Kenma slowly shook his head. “No, I really do just seem him as a really fun friend. But attentive and positive boys kind of make me nervous. Not in a way that would stop a friendship, but he’d be too overwhelming for me to date.”

Yuki went from his sitting position on Kenma’s bed to a kneeling one. He, Inuoka, and Kenma were on the bed, Kenma laying on his pillows, with Inuoka and Yuki sitting at the foot, on the side. “Wait! So that means I’m right huh? It’s Kuroo-san?”

Kenma shook his head. “Nope. Been there, done that.”

All three first year faces lit up in shock. “What? It’s not him? We were sure it was one of them!” Inuoka’s voice was one of wonder. _Inuoka and Yuki are so innocent and sweet. They’re like children who want to know about mommy’s love life._

Lev, who was sitting on Kenma’s spinning desk chair, stood up in shock. “What??? What do you mean ‘been there?’ Are you guys exes?”

Yuki held his cheeks. “Oh! Sorry, was that insensitive to ask? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up old or sad stuff.” He was sniffling.

Kenma handed him a tissue. “It’s not sad. We dated in his first year. I was still in junior high, but his house is on this street, so, you know. He had been really doting on me for a while, so we tried it. I had the same problems I talked about with Shoyo. And he saw I was uncomfortable, so he broke us up, but he seems like he’s kind of in a good place now. I think he’s got someone he likes, but it’s a girl in his Chemistry class.

Yuki’s face was marvelously astounded. “Wow. That’s insane. So…who do you like?”

Kenma smirked a little, much to everyone’s surprise. “You guys keep guessing mine. Its time for me to guess yours.”

Lev and Yuki both froze, with Inuoka looking at them in amused pity.

“Lev, you like Bokuto-san, actually,” Lev’s face exploded in pink. “Yuki, you’re in love with that guy from Karasuno. The really talk wing-spiker. Uh, the ace, right? What’s his name, Azumane-san?” Yuki held his mouth in wonder and embarrassment.

“K-Kenma-san? How did you know?”

“Yuki you draw scribbles of him in your notebook surrounded by flowers and hearts.” Yuki’s eyes went a little wide.

“Aw! Yuki! Why are you such a cutie pie!??!” Inuoka flung his arms around Yuki and was smiling. “Hey! We both want date a Karasuno wing spiker! They’re like, ace one and ace two right? Oh man!”

Yuki giggled. “Great minds think alike, huh?”

Lev was still frozen. “H-how did you know about Bokuto-san? I never talk about him, and I don’t keep anything with him around me!”

“I saw you looking at black hair dye, probably to mimic his hairstyle, or maybe look more like Akaashi, since you probably think Bokuto likes him. You also said at practice you think long kneepads look cooler, but only if you have ‘thicc thighs.’ But like, you pronounced it the silly way people pronounce it when its spelled with two cs. Then in our last match you were staring at his ass.” Lev’s face was on fire, and Yuki and Inuoka were giggling their heads off. “Oh and you said you wanted to practice rebounds, and then you asked if we could invite Fukurodani to a picnic after our practice match, and you have a volleyball magazine in your locker that has a bookmark in it, and I don’t know the page, but I know Bokuto has a shirtless-spread in there. And you also said ‘hey hey hey” in the bathroom the other day, but not in Bokuto’s voice, but in the voice of the other Fukurodani guys when they’re trying to support him. And you also—”

“STOP!! STOP IT! KENMA!!” Lev put his hands over Kenma’s mouth to keep him quiet. “Okay! I get it, you notice a lot of things, but stop! You’re bullying me!” Lev felt a wetness against his hand and pulled it away and wiped it on his pyjama pants. “Ewughuhgu! Kenma! That’s so gross!!!”

Kenma wiped his tongue against the box of his sushi container. “Your hand is gross. You sweat.”

Inuoka and Yuki burst out laughing. “Kenma, you’re too smart for us!” _You’re too cute, Yuki._ “So, okay, you called us out! Now you have to tell us!”

Inuoka nodded in agreement. “Please?”

Kenma sighed. “It’s Fukunaga.”

Yuki and Lev gasped in unison. Inuoka went insane. “Fukunaga? The Fukunaga? The terrifyingly ominous and eccentric Fukunaga? The one that never ever spikes out of bounds and always gets one touches?

Kenma’s face furrowed. “Okay, calm down, he’s not the Joker. I just…he’s really nice, but also doesn’t harass me or anything. And he’s really pretty.”

Yuki and Inuoka’s faces melted. “That’s so sweet!” they said in harmonic stereo.

Lev sighed. “You’re the only one whose around his crush very often, you should probably confess.”

Kenma shook his head. “I don’t think so. Fukunaga doesn’t seem to be impressed or anything with me.”

Lev’s silently squinted.

A bell rang from the kitchen. “Oh, that’s the oven. My mom finished her pie for us. I’ll bring it in. I promise blueberry-peach pie is better than it sounds.”


	2. "Kenma, Flowers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fukunaga has no fear in his heart.

The next practice had gone by quietly Inuoka and Yuki giggled and watched in awe as they noticed Kenma watching Fukunaga quietly. Lev was also watching where Kenma was watching.

Practice had just ended. Kenma wanted to watch Fukunaga more, but he had to leave early. Kenma sighed. _Its not that I think he’d reject me. I’m more worried he’d only date me cause he has nothing else to do._

He was following Kuroo head buried in his game of Housamo. “You’re a furry, Kenma” Kuroo teased from in front.

“Shut up. The lore and mythology references are fun.”

“You think the men are hot.”

“Shut up.”

“Do you like the thin pretty men or those giant bara demons, Kenma?”

“Shut up you Nico Robin simp.”

Kuroo turned around in annoyance. “She’s pretty! There’s nothing wrong with pretty women!”

“And there’s nothing wrong with buff men.”

“T-they look like the incredible Hulk!”

“She’s a stick with a rack the size of beachballs, she looks like a sledgehammer from the side.”

Kuroo turned forward again in embarrassment. “Okay fine, that was me taking the piss.” Kuroo stood still, causing Kenma to walk into his back.

“Kuro, walk.” Kenma was become annoyed, losing his battle. “You made me lose against a watermelon.”

Kuroo smirked. “Well, I think I left something at the gym. You keep walking. Straight. Then look up. Bye-a!”

Kuroo u-turned, leaving Kenma behind. Kenma turned to watch him. _What’s his deal?_ He looked up to see Fukunaga holding a bouquet.

Fukunaga slowly walked towards the now frozen Kenma. _Fukunaga. Flowers. Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo is this happening?_

Fukunaga held out the bouquet of red and yellow flowers. “Kenma, flowers.” Kenma held up a finger, pointing to himself.

“For me?”

“Mhm.” Fukunaga nodded as Kenma took the flowers. Fukunaga pulled his backpack from behind him, and pulled out a red, hearted shaped flat box. “Chocolates, too.” He basically shoved them into Kenma’s arms, who was blushing red. Fukunaga pulled something else from his backpack. “Mario Kart 11. My uncle works at Nintendo. It’s a test copy. You can play it as long as you send him emails about glitches or bad design or just how you like the game once a week.”

Kenma’s mouth slightly fell open. “Fukunaga…are…is this a love confession?”

Fukunaga nodded. “Lev told me you like me.”

Kenma pushed his shoulders up, pushing his collar over his face. “I’m gonna smack him.”

Fukunaga grabbed Kenma’s elbows as he held the flowers and chocolates in his arms. “Don’t. You would never have asked me to date you yourself.” Kenma tried to bury his face further. “I’m happy.”

Kenma’s eyes darted to the bottom corner, before darting back to Fukunaga’s. “Do you wanna come play with me? Mario Kart…” Fukunaga nodded before grabbing the chocolates from Kenma’s arms and going behind him to put them in his backpack, before stepping beside Kenma.

“It has four Rainbow Road only cups. And Wiggler’s back. He was your favorite in Mario Kart 7, right?”

Kenma nodded. “Yeah. That’s cool.” Kenma turned to look at Fukunaga, who was staring at him, that same short smile on. He wasn’t blushing, he wasn’t embarrassed at all. “You’re pretty Fukunaga.”

Now Fukunaga was blushing, and turned his head forward. They walked to Kenma’s house. Kenma gave him leftover peach-blueberry pie from last night, and they played Mario Kart. Kenma discovered that Wiggler had the Tropical Wiggler as an alternate attire, and played as him. Fukunaga played as the Red Yoshi.


	3. Bus Boys being Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma makes sure the wheels on the bus go round and round and plays matchmaker

Kenma was _for sure_ going to get Lev back, and had made sure he was going to get a practice match set up with Fukurodani, which he did. He also was _sure_ he was gonna get Karasuno there, because he wanted Inuoka and Yuki to have a chance to get a boyfriend too, since he got his.

It was scheduled in Miyagi this time, and they were preparing to board the bus. Fukunaga had been clinging to Kenma. “Sit by me, okay?” Fukunaga’s smile was super happy, even though it wasn’t much bigger.

Kenma nodded, and they boarded together, with Yuki and Inuoka sitting behind them.

Kenma saw that Bokuto was coming this way, and Lev immediately behind him, trying not to look down. Akaashi was in front. _Easy as pie._ Kenma scribbled a note quickly and folded it up, and as soon as Akaashi moved pasted, Kenma slipped it stealthily into his hand. Akaashi took notice, and opened the note and looked at it from below. “ _Can you sit by our sub setter, Teshiro for me? He thinks that no one from other teams like him or even knows who he is. He won’t talk much._ ” Akaashi looked down to Kenma’s face and studied it. Both are good at reading people, and had a silent, implied conversation.

_You’re pulling something else, Kenma._

_Yes, but what I said is the truth, I wasn’t lying about Teshiro. He wins and so does someone else._

The two nodded, and Akaashi walked to the seat beside Teshiro

“Hi. Can I sit here?”

Teshiro’s face’s expression was still as ever, but he did blush. “Sure, that’s okay.” Akaashi nodded and sat down, before pulling out some fruit snacks from his bag, and offering one baggy to Teshiro, who humbly accepted.

Bokuto looked a bit dejected, but took his seat in the seats in front of Teshio and Akaashi, which was across from Kenma and Fukunaga.

Lev looked blushingly at the empty seat beside Bokuto, and turned to Kenma, who was looking quietly into his video games, and Fukunaga gave a thumbs up. Lev sat nervously beside Bokuto.

“Lev! Hey! How’s it going? Do you still suck?” Bokuto was being to earnest.

“I don’t suck Bokuto-san!” Kenma could see Lev trying not to look down, as Bokuto’s asset was so big in the seat it was touching the side of Lev’s. _Serves you right Lev. You sit there touching Bokuto’s butt and you think about what you’ve done._

As the bus began to move, Yuki and Inuoka pulled themselves to look at down at Kenma. “Hey, do you want to want to play Smash Bros? We both brought out 3DS’s!” Yuki excitedly chirped down at Kenma.

Kenma look up at his first year friends looking down on him. “Of course.”

Fukunaga reached into his gymbag and pulled out his 3DS too. “Me too?”

Inuoka’s face lit up. “Yes! The more the merrier! We didn’t even know you played!”

Fukunaga nodded. “I bought it last night cause I knew Kenma had it and I wanted to play with him.”

Yuki and Inuoka took notice and smiled a little too widely. Kenma spoke up. “You can tell them if you want.”

Yuki leaned further down towards Kenma. “T-tell us what?”

“Kenma and I are dating now.”

Yuki and Inuoka both broke out in huge smiles, with Yuki tearing up and Inuoka bouncing up and down in his seat. “Yay! Our senpai got together! That’s the best thing today!”

Yuki nodded in agreement.

They turned on their games and began playing. Yuki’s 3DS was pink and he played as Jigglypuff. Inuoka’s was white and he played as Sonic. Kenma’s was Mario Special Edition red with white spots, like Toad, and was playing as Cloud. The three all marveled as Fukunaga’s orange 3DS, an unreleased model, and he played as Duck Hunt.

Fukunaga leaned his head on Kenma’s shoulder, who began blushing. “You have another 3DS at home right? A cobalt blue? You can trade that for my orange one. I bet you find it a lot cooler than I do.”

Kenma blushed. “But…I mean what if you want it back sometime…”

Fukunaga shook his head. “I mean even if we eventually break up, which I hope we don’t, but if we do, I don’t regret having been your friend for two years, and I think that alone is enough for me to never regret trading you something cool.”

Kenma blushed. “Sure. I’ll trade you.” Fukunaga leaned up and kissed Kenma’s cheek, which caused him to freeze. Just then Yuki had Jigglypuff smashed into the completely still Cloud and Duck Hunt, sending them off the stage to their explosive deaths.

A loud “I did it!!!” from Yuki could be heard from behind, and a pouty Kenma shoved a smiling Fukunaga off his shoulder.


	4. BONUS: Inuoka confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma the gay says: Confess  
> Inuoka follows his wisdom

At the practice match, the three teams took turns, while the third watched. Afterwards Karasuno revealed that Daichi and Sugawara had arranged a picnic for them, for taking the time to come all the way to Miyagi.

Kenma walked up to Yuki and Inuoka. “You guys should confess. Having a boyfriend can be fun.”

Yuki held his mouth. “But what if we got shot down?”

Inuoka held the back of his head and smiled lightly. “Yeah, I don’t know that we’d be as fortunate as you, Kenma.”

Kenma shook his head. “I made sure to watch Hinata and Asahi during the games. Both of you should confess. I think you both stand a chance.”

Yuki and Inuouka smiled widely, being confident in Kenma’s smartness, gave each other a good luck hug, before asking to eat with their respective crush.

“Hey, Shoyo,” Inuoka started as he can Shoyo munched into their hamburgers. “You’re a lot of fun you know?”

Hinata blushed lightly. “Aw, shucks So! That’s nice of you!”

Inuoka rubbed the back of his head. “Did you know that Kenma and Fukunaga are dating now?”

Hinata’s face lit up. “Really? Wow! That’s so cool!” Hinata was sparkly, which made Inuoka sparkly. “Let’s go sit with them!”

Hinata began to sit up, but Inuoka grabbed his hand. “Wait! Shoyo, not yet!” Hinata sat back down.

“Huh? Why?”

“Kenma said I should confess. And I trust him.” Inuoka was trying not to smile like a buffoon, or blush as hard as he could.

Hinata’s face lit up brighter. “Ooh! Who? Who are you going to confess to?”

“You.” Inuoka turned with a smile.

Shoyo’s face went entirely pink, before bursting out into a smile, and flopping himself on top of Inuoka. “So? Really?”

Inuoka’s smile was wide and toothy. “Yeah?”

Shoyo held his head up to Inuoka’s and nuzzled their cheeks together. “Yay! Are we boyfriends now? Can we skype and go on dates?”

Inuoka’s face lit up before wrapping his arms around Hinata and lifting him up into the air in a spinning hug, straight up from his seat. “YEEEEEEEEEES!!! SHOYO!!!”

The two bounced up and down laughing in glee, attracting several glances.


	5. BONUS: Yuki Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is small but somft. Asahi is big but somft. They work together.

Yuki was sitting shyly beside Asahi, barely eating. Asahi was trying not to move suddenly or be loud, remembering the firs time they met how nervous he made the first year.

“A-are you just eating with me to like, make up? You don’t have to Yuki-kun. I mean, I, uh…its okay if you want to be friends! But if I still make you nervous you don’t have to hang out with me.” Yuki looked up blushing, lip quivering. “A-ah? Sorry? D-did I say something upsetting?”

Yuki shook his head. “N-no! You’re just so considerate!” Yuki wiped his face on his sleeve, sniffling. Asahi looked a little ashamed for what he perceived as scaring him again.

“H-hey, Asahi-san? U-uh…m-maybe…” Asahi turned his head in confusion. “Maybe I-I should just get this over with…”

Asahi looked in down in distress. “Get what over with?”

“Do you have uh…a boyfriend?” Asahi turned down in shock. “O-or a girlfriend? S-sorry, I shouldn’t have…uh…sorry, uh—”

Asahi held his hands out. “No! No it’s okay, you’re right? About me liking boys, haha. I-I mean…men’s volleyball uniforms have really short shorts and thin t-shirts. It’s pretty conducive to attracting gay and bisexual boys.” He rub his neck and sighed. “Wh-why do you aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssk…” Asahi stretched his word as he noticed Yuki looking up nervously. “N-no…I don’t…”

Yuki inhaled heavily, before exhaling. “D-do you w-wanna be my…bu-b-buh-boy-b-fr-ri—” Yuki was struggling to get the word out.

Asahi’s face went bright red and he held his mouth. “O-oh…oh God…uh…” Asahi held the back of his head as Yuki looked up shyly. “W-wow…uh…why me?”

Yuki wrung his hands together nervously. “I like you…”

Asahi swallowed hard. “W-why me?”

Yuki tried to not tear up. “Y-your tall, and have muscles, and are handsome…b-but you’re also cute, and sweet, and friendly…”

Asahi’s face was trembling with the blood flow to his cheeks. “O-oh…uh…uhm…”

Yuki breathed hard. “W-what do you think of me? I-I mean…if a friend asked you ‘what do you think of Yuki-chan,’ what would you say?”

Asahi looked down. “Y-you’re cute. And uh…nice…I don’t know much about you though…And uh…you’re kind of a lot younger than me…”

“O-only two years! It’s exactly 24 months!”

Asahi held his hand on his forehead. “H-how do you…”

Yuki blushed and held his head in his hand as well. “O-oh…uh, I-I made sure I looked up your birthday on Facebook…”

Asahi nodded. “W-well…boy friends might be too soon. B-but…we could go on a date.”

Yuki smiled widely, teared up, and Asahi turned down and gave a quivering smile. Yuki through his arms around Asahi’s gut, and Asahi gently put an arm around Yuki’s shoulders.


	6. The Bonfire Payoff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki hosts a bonfire at the Nekoma First Year's Graduation, and Fukunaga has a surprise. So does Kenma

It had been 2 years, and the graduating first years had decided to have a bonfire with their boyfriends, and because Kenma led to _all_ of this with his brilliance, he and his boyfriend were invited.

It was late, already midnight. They shown up at Yuki’s home in Shimane, Tokyo. It was quiet, and there were trees just behind them. The fire was bright, but small, but it wasn’t a cold night, so no one complained.

Kenma and Fukunaga were sitting side by side on a picnic table, Kenma leaning on Fukunaga’s shoulder.

Asahi was sitting to their left in his canvas foldable chair, and Yuki was sitting his lap, Asahi nervous of him falling, so he had a hand around his shoulders and one on his knees.

Inuoka and Hinata were on a picnic table across from Kenma and Fukunaga’s, with Inuoka sitting down front facing, and Hinata with his arms draped over Inuoka’s shoulders and his head resting beside his boyfriend’s.

Lev and Bokuto were sitting on a cut-in-half-log-bench, their hands interlocked and legs curled together.

Teshiro and Akaashi were sitting on two separate lawn chairs, close to each other.

“And in the morning, the woman went to the restroom, and looked in the mirror, and on the mirror, painted in her cat’s blood, it said ‘Humans can lick too.’ She heard the front door close.”

Bokuto held onto Lev tightly. “Akaaaaaaaashi, you know I hate that story!!!!”

Lev nodded. “How could you ever think of that? That’s not real right?”

Akaashi shrugged, which got a giggle from Teshiro. “I know he didn’t make it up, but I’m not sure it ever happened. I’ve heard the story with a dog before.”

Akaashi poked his boyfriend’s hand. “Don’t discredit my stories.” Teshiro cocked his head with a smile.

Hinata giggled. “I normally would’ve been terrified, but there’s so many people here, and one of them is So, so I’m not even bothered.” Inuoka held a hand up and rubbed Hinata’s cheek.

“Yeah same. Kuroo used to tell scary stories and I’d cry and hug Yuki.”

Yuki giggled as he nuzzled his face deeper into Asahi’s chest. “For sure.”

Asahi giggled. “You know, I’m not really sure how neither me or Hinata ever got jealous of you two constantly cuddling and hugging.”

Yuki giggled. “I think it’s cause you knew we’d been cuddling for forever and never once had a crush on each other.”

Kenma shrugged. “I think its more like…you see two puppies cuddling and licking each other, but know its not romantic, they’re just cute and cuddly.”

Fukunaga burst out laughing, with everyone quickly joining in, Yuki and Inuoka blushing while they laughed.

“You’re cute and cuddly too, Kenma.” Fukunaga was staring into Kenma’s face again. Kenma’s brow furrowed.

“Be quiet Shohei.” Fukunaga giggled.

Lev spoke up boldly. “Man, you guys are so different from us. Kotaro and I can cry if we can’t hug each other at least 3 times a week.”

Bokuto put his hand on Lev’s face and pushed. “I-I never cry!!”

Akaashi contradicted him with “You cry if you hit a great spike but touch the net.” Bokuto glared at him in betrayal.

Lev giggled. “Well I mean, Hinata and Inuoka are the same. And so are Azumane and Yuki. Even Teshiro and Akaashi are more clingy.”

Fukunaga shrugged. “We spend more time together than with anyone else, even if its not as much time as most people spend with their partners. But its really good time.”

Kenma nodded. “We like our alone time too. But a lot of times we just are in the same room and goofing off quietly in each other’s presence.”

Akaashi pulled his stick back away from the fire, and handed it to Teshiro, showing him the marshmallow, who gladly accepted. “Enjoy that, I worked hard on it.” Teshiro giggled at Akaashi’s dry sense of humor. “You know, we’re all kind of lucky that you’re a super genius Kozume. You introduced four couples in one day, only like, a week after getting your own boyfriend.”

Kenma shrugged. “I didn’t think you and Tamahiko would spend more time together, honestly. And I wasn’t sure that Bokuto liked Lev, I just wanted to tease him.”

Bokuto giggled. “I mean we didn’t get together for a year after that, but I’m glad I did. He’s a nice trophy boyfriend.”

Lev shoved Bokuto. “Uhm! I’m taller, and getting hired by a _modelling_ company, you are MY trophy.”

Bokut grabbed Lev in a headlock. “I’m stronger, you be careful!” He pulled Lev’s face up and buried him in kisses.

“Oh! A group kiss!” Inuoka smiled and giggled. “Everyone kiss at once! Go!” Hinata giggled and bounced up and down before leaning more over Inuoka’s shoulder and kiss him gently.

Yuki squealed and shuddered before turning up to Asahi, who even in his lap he was _still_ tiny compared to. Asahi giggled in exasperation, before holding Yuki’s cheek and kissing him gently

Teshiro looked at Akaashi amused, who rolled his eyes smiling, before leaning over and giving his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

Fukunaga turned to Kenma expectantly. Kenma turned to the side, blushing, and kissed Fukunaga on the lips.

As all the boyfriends finished their kiss, they began going back to their chatter, and cooking their hot dogs and marshmallows on peeled sticks.

“Hey, Kenma, come with me for a second.” Fukunaga stood up, and held out his hand, and Kenma took it softly and followed Fukunaga around to the side of the house, away from the others.

Kenma looked down at Fukunaga’s hand warmly. “Do the others know what you’re doing?”

Fukunaga completely expected that question. “No. I wouldn’t want to pressure or embarrass you.”

Fukunaga pulled Kenma around, and turned himself around, before reaching in his pocket, and pulling out a small box, covered in silver velvet. He opened it up, still standing.

It was a pink-gold band, with a square orange gemstone, with pink-gold metal flower petals surrounding the center gem.

Kenma blushed and smiled brightly. “Orange. That’s fun. It’s a mix of my hair and the Nekoma red. Like the red and yellow bouquet.”

Fukunaga nodded. “I also thought it looked like a Sunstone, which is how you evolve Whimsicott, who is the Pokemon that led you to victory at the Tokyo championships.”

Kenma giggled silently. “You got me a ring based on a Pokemon item?”

Fukunaga nodded.

“That’s so nerdy. But its subtle. And it has emotional meaning. That’s smart of you, Shohei—”

Kenma looked up to something he’d never seen. That he didn’t think he’d ever seen. Fukunaga’s face was bright, fiery red. Not just a little pink from a physical complement. It was ruby lightning.

Kenma smiled. “I love you Shohei.”

“Kozume Kenma, will you marry me?” Fukunaga didn’t drop to one knee. He knew Kenma wasn’t really a big person on cliché or tradition.

Kenma nodded, before reaching in his pocket and pulling out his own box, with a shiny gold coat. “I knew it would be soon. And I thought it’d be cute to buy a ring for you, so we could both have a pretty ring. I’ve carried this around for about 4 months, waiting for you to propose so we could have the silly ‘we proposed at the same time’ moment.”

Kenma handed Fukunaga the box himself. Fukunaga’s smile was warm and perky, and he opened the box. It was blistering. The band was huge, made to look like three bands braided together, but it was covered in diamonds. No centerpiece, the entire ring was shimmering in beautiful clear crystal.

“This looks expensive…”

“My sponsorships on Twitch really came through. I hope my fans made sure to buy lots of Starbucks canned blonde lattes.” Kenma put his hands underneath Fukunaga’s, who was holding a ring box in each hand. “Let’s get married. Let’s put pretty things in our apartment. Lets have serious conversations about college, and kids, and job opportunities, and honeymoons. You can show me the recipes you’re learning in culinary school and you can test play the games I’m making.”

Kenma watched as a small handful of tears dripped onto the rings, making the orange and clear crystals glisten. He looked up to Fukunaga’s crying, happy smile. “Okay Kenma.” He handed Kenma his ring box, before pulling his orange emerald ring out of the box, and slipping it over Kenma’s finger. Kenma pulled out the diamond braid, and pushed gently onto Fukunaga’s. They held hands as they walked back.

Yuki and Inuoka had been so nervous about if they guessed right. They did, and ran up to Kenma, the moment they saw the rings.

“Kyanma!! You’re engaged! Congratulations!” Yuki was burying his face in Kenma’s chest in tears, while Inuoka wrapped his arms over Yuki and around them both.

“Kenma!! Yoooooooooooo! Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!”

Hinata ran over and tackled them all, the three barely able to brace him. The others rushed around to give their congratulations and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is a fic split between five rarepairs, some of them bordering on crackships. But like, I'm really fond of how it turned out, so if you read thise entire thing to the end, thank you so much for even clicking on it to begin with!


End file.
